Angel of the Battlefield
by bakacal
Summary: The Angelic Layer Global Cup is held every four years to determine the best Deuses and Angels in the world. Does Misaki's daughter Ritsuko have what it takes to come from behind and win the Cup? My first fanfic, please R&R.


Angel of the Battlefield

Extended Summary: Kotarou and Misaki get together and have a daughter, Ritsuko. Oujirou and Tamayo get together and have a son, Naoki. Twenty five years after Misaki won the National Tournament, Angelic Layer has gone international in a big way. More than 50 countries have Layer tournaments and every four years, the Angelic Layer Global Cup determines the best Deuses and Angels in the world. Can Ritsuko's speed type Hikari and Naoki's power type Yamato claim titles in this year's Cup, or will they fall at the hands of evil American Deus (and Marine) Elizabeth Green and her power type Wasp?

Disclaimer: Aside from reading the five manga books and watching anime episodes 1-10, I do not own Angelic Layer or any rights to its characters, scenario, music, story, etc. Throughout the story, it is assumed that the characters are speaking in Japanese unless otherwise noted. To all of the Elizabeth Greens out there, I'm sorry. Not all of you are evil. This work is not approved, sponsored, or endorsed by the United States Marine Corps, and the actions of the Elizabeth Green in the story run contrary to the Marine spirit of integrity and fairness. I own the not yet owned characters that appear in this work. You may use them if you want, just give me credit. Thank you.

The Kobayashi residence, Tokyo, Japan

The attack came out of nowhere. A gargantuan creature, humanoid in appearance, swing its fist in a half circle. The girl who was its target nimbly dodged its blow. She quickly looked around. She was on a white, glowing field, devoid of all life except for her and her opponent. The large creature swing another large fist. She dodged, then a faraway voice said to her, "strike now". She did so, kicking her opponent hard in the chest. The kick sent it to the edge of the white field. It struggled to get up. She ran towards it and pushed it off the field, into oblivion.

"Layer out! Hikari wins!" said Misaki.

Ritsuko Kobayashi took her visor off. She was a short girl, with brown hair and amber eyes. Her face was rounded and childish. She looked to be about a third grader, but was actually an seventh grader. Her opponent did the same. Naoki Mihara was tall and thin, with untidy black hair and blue eyes. He was deceptively skilled at the martial arts, and appeared far more mature than his twelve years. The two friends shook hands. Ritsuko picked up the larger Angel and handed it to Naoki. "I'm sorry," she said. "I hope it's not broken." Naoki smiled. "Don't worry," he told her. "Yamato was built tough, so he'll be all right." Misaki switched the layer off. Ritsuko picked up her own Angel, Hikari, and inspected it. Hikari had taken some damage in the last fight, but the small speed type was not scarred. Misaki smiled. "You've really gotten better at Angelic Layer, Ritsuko," she told her daughter. Ritsuko smiled. "It's because of all you've taught me, mother," she said. Naoki took a small bottle of Angel grease from his pocket and applied it to Yamato's joints. Both he and Ritsuko were contenders in the Angelic Layer Global Cup, which was to be held in Hiroshima this year. A total of 1,000 Deuses from more than 50 countries were competing. Ritsuko was ranked ninth in Japan. He was ranked twelfth. A total of 100 Japanese Deuses would compete, more than any other nation. He looked at the shelf on the wall. Misaki's three cups, Oujirou's four cups, and Hatoko's four cups dominated the shelf. Also present were a brass trophy from one of Kotarou's karate tournaments and an autographed Ringo Seto CD. I wonder if I can ever be like them, Naoki thought.

Peace Memorial Stadium, Hiroshima, Japan

The opening ceremonies for the Global Cup were held at the Peace Memorial Stadium. The huge complex was designed specifically for Angelic Layer. More than 10 layers were connected via walkways and special tube transports. There were more than 100 cameras connected to televisions in a central lobby with a capacity of over 10,000. The contestants marched into the stadium to cheering crowds. At the central stage that had been erected for the ceremonies, past cup winners gathered to exchange words of encouragement with the flag carriers. Ringo and Naoki carried the Japanese flag together.

The first matches began the next day. In the first rounds, Deuses placed in the same division competed for points in round robin matches. The top sixteen would then advance to the finals, where even one loss would eliminate a Deus from the competition. The top four would then battle in "cup rounds" for the cups, with the winners of the first cup round competing for the gold cup and the losers competing for the bronze cup. Misaki and Hikaru defeated tenth ranked American Richard Kelly. Oujirou and Wizard won against the British champion, Jacob Sellers. Hatoko and Suzuka beat fellow Japanese Kyou Takahashi in three seconds. Kaede and Sai played each other in the first round. Sai won narrowly on a time up. Ringo lost to China's champ Mei Ling Wen. Naoki and Ritsuko breezed through their respective divisions. After a week of intense battles, the top sixteen were decided.

Deus, Angel (Type) (Country, Rank in country)

Misaki Kobayashi, Hikaru (speed) (Japan, 1)

Elizabeth Green, Wasp (power) (United States, 1)

Thuy Nguyen, Cong (speed) (Vietnam, 1)

Jenna Bunter, Spitfire (power) (England, 1)

Simone Duvalle, DeGualle (balance) (France, 1)

Julia Vencinni, Il Pazzo (balance) (Italy, 2)

Isabela Martinez, Tiguron (power) (Mexico, 1)

Vladimir Krushenschev, Mikoyan (speed) (Russia, 1)

Mei Ling Wen, Shenlong (balance) (China, 1)

Nora Abetz, Blitzen (speed) (Denmark, 2)

Lauren Gresley, Lightning (speed) (Nigeria, 1)

Jessica Parrish, Thunder (power) (Australia, 2)

Nahiyah Aloushi, Mohammed (balance) (Saudi Arabia, 1)

Mercedes Ramirez, Libra (balance) (Peru, 2)

Ritsuko Kobayashi, Hikari (speed) (Japan, 9)

Naoki Mihara, Yamato (power) (Japan, 12)

"This is Mark Shimabata and Hideo Tamiya, bringing you live coverage of the Fifth Angelic Layer Global Cup from Hiroshima, Japan." The two commentators sat in their booth above the Layer and exchanged thoughts before the first of the finals fights. "Mark," asked Hideo, "What do you think will happen over the next few days?" "Well Hideo," said the other commentator, "These are the fights we've been waiting for. The sixteen best Deus-Angel teams in the world, fighting to determine who will take home the cups. The way the matches have been laid out, I don't envy Japan's Ritsuko Kobayashi. The first round has her against Chinese champ Mei Ling Wen and her balanced type Shenlong, and the Chinese have won cups in all four Global Cups so far. Her partner Naoki Mihara has a tough time as well, against Peruvian ace Mercedes Ramirez. Nahiyah Aloushi of Saudi Arabia and Elizabeth Green of the US are both solid contenders for the gold, a couple of excellent Deuses there. Don't forget Thuy Nguyen from Vietnam or Isabela Martinez from Mexico, both are also top notch Deuses and can get cups here." Hideo nodded. "The breakdown seems to be stacked against Japan," he said. "In the Eastern Division, we have Kobayashi the younger against Wen and Nguyen against England's Jenna Bunter, who's no slouch either. The Northern Division has Mihara against Ramirez and France's Simone Duvalle against Russian Vladimir Krushenschev, both a couple of powerhouses. The Western Division puts the elder Kobayashi against Nigerian ace Lauren Gresley and Australian Jessica Parrish, a real spark plug, against Aloushi. And finally, the Southern Division has Elizabeth Green against Italian Julia Vencinni and Mexican Martinez against Dane Nora Abetz." He paused for breath. "Honestly," he continued, "I think it will be Nguyen, Ramirez, Misaki Kobayashi and Green in the finals, with Green with the gold, Kobayashi with silver, Ramirez with bronze, and Nguyen with iron. What do you think, Mark?" The other commentator shook his head. "I think its going to be Wen, Ramirez, Aloushi, and Green. Green will take the gold, Aloushi with silver, Wen with bronze, and Ramirez with iron." Hideo frowned, but quickly cheered up. "Either way," he said, "We can expect one heck of a series."

The finals were the hardest battles Ritsuko had ever fought in. She believed in Hikari and gave it her all. She beat Wen with a Layer Out after five minutes. Nguyen was a tougher opponent, and Ritsuko had only won when Cong, the opposing Angel, accidentally exposed itself seven minutes in and gave Ritsuko an opening to strike, leading to a furious storm of attacks until Hikari achieved a Layer Out with 1:29 left.

"Ladies and gentlemen," shouted the announcer from the original Angelic Layer, "please welcome our four finalists. From Saudi Arabia, Deus Nahiyah Aloushi and Angel Mohammed!" Loud cheers erupted as an attractive black haired girl of about sixteen stood up and waved. "From Japan, Deus Ritsuko Kobayashi and Angel Hikari!" Even louder cheers from the audience erupted as Ritsuko waved. "Also from Japan, Deus Naoki Mihara and Angel Yamato!" The audience roared its approval as Naoki stood up. "And last but certainly not least, from the United States of America, Deus Elizabeth Green and Angel Wasp!" A small group within the crowd began chanting "USA! USA!" as a tall, slim, attractive blonde wearing the dress uniform of the United States Marines stood up and waved. "And now," shouted the announcer, "our first battle will be between Nahiyah Aloushi and Mohammed and Ritsuko Kobayashi and Hikari!" The crowd roared as the two Deuses sat down at the Layer. "Entry Angel!" shouted the announcer as the Layer boundary was activated. Nahiyah went first. "Spirit of the prophet!" she shouted in Arabic, "guide me and Mohammed to heaven on angel wings! Mohammed, fall in!" A heavily built Angel entered the Layer but landed gracefully in a fighting stance. It was now Ritsuko's turn. "Dispell the shadow!" she shouted, "guide me and Hikari to a bright future! Hikari, fall in!" The slender speed type gracefully touched down in a cat like pose and stood up to face Mohammed.

Nahiyah was the toughest opponent she had faced so far. Her balanced Angel, Mohammed, had even bested her mother and Hikaru in the finals. Nahiyah had also defeated Hatoko, Kaede and Sai in the round robin matches, and just narrowly beat Oujiroh as well. Her intense brown eyes were focused on Ritsuko. She was as poker faced as Sai was. Ritsuko felt a bit of a shudder as she faced her opponent.

"Angelic Fight!"

The fight began. Hikari attacked first, but Mohammed dodged her flurry of kicks and blows before blocking one. The counter move sent Hikari off balance. Once Hikari's attack was halted, Mohammed hit back, whittling her health meter down to 40 with just a few well placed hits. Hikari got a few wild punches in but Mohammed took almost no damage. Mohammed continued the aggressive attack, forcing Hikari to the edge of the Layer as her health meter was slowly depleted. Hikari was just inches from the edge with just 6 health left. As Mohammed wound up for a powerful finish, Hikari ducked and swept the opposing Angel's legs out. With another move, Ritsuko was back in control and Hikari threw Mohammed out of the layer with just 3 seconds left.

Ritsuko picked up Mohammed and handed it back to Nahiyah. She smiled like Kaede. They quickly hit it off and learned that they had much in common. They walked together off to the side as the layer was being prepared for the next fight, between Elizabeth and Naoki.

"Your friend Naoki should careful," said Nahiyah as they walked to the layer. "Elizabeth Green is brutal they come." "Naa?" was all Ritsuko could say. "What I mean," said Nahiyah, "Elizabeth is very brutal opponent. Also very bad sport. Once time, competition in Italy, she smash opponent Angel and say mean words to Deus after win match. She once sabotage me before battle in New York. Lucky, my sister Shana very good fixing Angels. She fix Mohammed and I win. I introduce after ceremony." Ritsuko nodded. "Your Japanese is quite good," she told Nahiyah."Thank you, Ritsuko san," said Nahiyah. Ritsuko blushed. "Please," she said, "just called me Ritsuko." Nahiyah smiled. "Ritsuko chan be accept, maybe?" she asked. "Sure," said Ritsuko. "Good," said Nahiyah. "Now I continue. Shana is twelve. Her Japanese, better than me. She say, want to play Angelic Layer and make friends, good learn Japanese. All best Deus are Japanese, she say."

"Ladies and gentlemen," shouted the announcer, "now for our next battle! In the east corner, Elizabeth Green and Wasp!" Chants of "USA! USA!" echoed around the arena. "In the west corner, Naoki Mihara and Yamato!" Cheers filled the arena, drowning out the chants. The Layer boundary was activated as the announcer shouted "Entry Angel!" Naoki went first. "Yamato!" he shouted, "now is the time to win! Yamato, fall in!" The bulky Angel landed with a hard thud, then stood up and flexed its fists. Elizabeth went second. "Wasp!" she shouted, "prove your worth to the world with your sting! Wasp, fall in!" Another bulky Angel, this one wearing mini comat fatigues, landed on the layer and stood up, pounding its chest once before assuming a fighting stance.

"Angelic Fight!"

Yamato made the first move. The bulky Angel moved slowly and opened with a jab. Wasp dodged and hit back with a reverse punch. The hit inflicted just 5 damage but briefly stunned Yamato. Wasp then launched a flurry of jabs but Yamato blocked and struck with a karate chop to the side. Wasp took 30 damage to the oohs and aahs of onlookers. Yaamto let loose with a heavy flurry of jabs and forced a helpless Wasp to the edge of the layer. Wasp had just 4 health and 17 seconds left to pull a reversal.

Which it did. Yamato prepared for a finishing blow when Wasp used Yamato as an axis, grabbing it around the waist and swinging opposite it so that Yamato was now on the edge. With one swift blow, Wasp punted Yamato off the layer.

Elizabeth was the first up. She was attractive enough, but her mouth was bent into a cruel smile and her eyes were eerily cold and emotionless. The Americans in the crowd chanted "USA! USA!" while the Japanese groaned and gasped. She and Naoki got to Yamato at about the same time. In front of the entire crowd, she stomped Yamato hard. The crowd gasped, then began booing. Several Americans and Japanese began to argue, and a fight was averted only when Cup employees separated the two parties. Naoki flinched, then picked up Yamato and stood there. Elizabeth's mouth moved, and Naoki flinched again. He then slowly walked away towards Nahiyah and Ritsuko. When they saw his face, he was in tears. Ritsuko let him rest his head on her shoulder. She patted his head consolingly.

In the hotel where the Deuses were staying, Nahiyah, Shana, Ritsuko, and Naoki gathered in the lobby. Naoki showed Shana his Angel. Yamato was badly crushed; the casing was cracked and several wires were showing. Shana nodded, set Yamato down on a table and took a tool kit out of her bag. She went to work and soon, a small crowd had gathered. After half an hour of working silently, Shana wiped the last bits of grease from the Angel's body and presented Naoki with Yamato, patched up as good as new. Naoki's eyes were filled with tears, this time of joy. The crowd applauded. Shana nodded modestly. Her eyes then locked with those of Elizabeth Green. Elizabeth glared at the Deuses and master repairer for a moment, then haughtily left with her nose in the air.

"I hate her," said Shana with a tinge of disgust in her voice. "She sinks to any means to win, even to cheating and sabotage." She turned to Ritsuko. "Ritsuko chan, make sure you beat her tomorrow!" Ritsuko nodded. Shana then did a full check on Hikari and Mohammed, declaring them both fully fit for battle. The four friends said good night to each other before returning to their rooms.

The next morning, only two matches remained: the bronze cup fight between Naoki and Nahiyah, and the gold cup fight between Elizabeth and Ritsuko. Nahiyah won the bronze cup fight, which had taken place in the morning. At lunch, Shana and the Deuses ate together and talked about the upcoming match. Ritsuko didn't eat much because people kept walking up to her and wishing her good luck. Most of them were spectators, but quite a few of them were fellow Deuses. Even a group of American Deuses wished her luck against Elizabeth. Elizabeth herself showed up in her Marine dress blues with the rank insignia of a master sergeant (a very high enlisted rank), glaring at them before stomping off.

Ritsuko made sure to show up for her fight early. She took out Hikari and set her on the Layer, practicing. After about ten minutes, Ritsuko felt herself grow faint. "Me, against a Marine?" she said to herself. "I don't know if I can.."

She heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Misaki standing with Hikaru. "Mother..." Ritsuko said. Misaki walked towards her and stopped next to her seat. She put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Don't worry," she said. "Just believe in yourself and in Hikari." Ritsuko nodded.

The two Deuses were officially introduced at one o'clock sharp. Elizabeth was escorted by a Marine honor guard to a hail of boos and jeers as the small group of Americans was greatly outnumbered by the sea of non Americans who saw the past days events. Ritsuko entered with Misaki at her side. Misaki whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. Everything will work out." Ritsuko nodded quickly, then sat down.

"Entry Angel!"

"Wasp! Prove your worth to the world with your sting! Wasp, fall in!"

"Dispell the shadow! Guide me and Hikari to a bright future! Hikari, fall in!"

"Angelic Fight!"

The fight for the gold cup began. Hikari launched the first attack and hit Wasp hard with several roundhouse kicks, the strength magnified by Ritsuko's anger on Naoki's behalf. She felt her tensions and anxieties disappear as she did what she loved: Angelic Layer. Wasp took about 10 damage before stepping out of the way and returning with a heavy reverse punch. Hikari dodged the blow and struck back with a powerful jab. Wasp dodged and inflicted 20 damage with an uppercut. Hikari landed on her back and Wasp jumped into the air, ready to crush Hikari with a body slam. Hikari rolled away at the last second, stood up, and let loose with a flurry of jabs, inflicting 10 damage. Wasp then grabbed Hikari in a crushing grip, inflicting punishing damage by pounding Hikari's head with one fist and crushing her body with its other arm. Hikari had just 2 health left when Wasp started to loosen its grip and both Angels stopped moving. "Time out, USA!" shouted the announcer. Elizabeth stood up.

"Kobayashi san," she said, "you have been a worthy adversary. However, your Angel..." Ritsuko bristled. "What about Hikari?" she shouted at Elizabeth. The American Marine held up her hand. "Calm yourself, little girl," she said in a patronizing tone. "I'm quite sure you do not wish to be the cause of any further damage on Hikari. Therefore, I offer you this chance to surrender and save Hikari. Otherwise-" She made a chopping motion with her hand across her own neck. The Americans obliged, mockingly chanting "USA! USA!" as the rest of the crowd booed lustily. Riot police had to be called in to avert a fight. Ritsuko wasted no time in responding. "Never!" she shouted to the cheers of the audience. "I will never give up as long as there is still a chance! Hikari and I made it this far because I believed in her! No, because we believed in each other! I can't give up on her now! I have to fight on, for her, for Mother, for Naoki, for Nahiyah, but not just them either! I have to fight for my own sake! I will prove that I can win even here, the odds be damned! In the words of one of your own generals, NUTS!" The crowd roared its approval. Time was restored and the battle continued.

Elizabeth prepared to launch a finishing blow against Hikari but Wasp was two slow for the nimble speed type. Wasting no time, Ritsuko went on the offensive and Hikari launched a flurry of sliding side kicks to force Wasp to the edge of the layer, then punted him off with a lethally accurate front kick. Wasp fell to the floor on Ritsuko's side. The crowd erupted into cheers. Ritsuko stood up and picked Wasp up off the floor. Elizabeth walked over to her. Ritsuko tried to hand Wasp to her, but Elizabeth refused. "I have no use for losers," she said. Ritsuko bristled with anger. "How dare you speak about your Angel like that," she declared. "Your Angel fought its hardest for you. It might not have won, but it tried its best. Go on. Take it, and polish it into a winner." Elizabeth looked at her. Tears welled in her eyes and her cruel smile was broken into one of happiness. "Thank you," she said. "You're the first person who's ever said that to me." She took Wasp from Ritsuko. "Next time, I'm gonna beat you!" Ritsuko beamed. "I'll be waiting," she said. "See you in four years, Green san." The two rivals shook hands amid the cheers of the crowd. They left the layer area hand in hand.

Outside, they met with Naoki, Nahiyah, and Shana. Elizabeth apologized for crushing Yamato and for sabotaging Nahiyah. They stood on the stage together at the closing ceremony, Ritsuko with the gold cup, Elizabeth with silver, Nahiyah with bronze, and Naoki with iron. Kimigayo (the Japanese national anthem- after the presentation of cups, the national anthem of the country that won the gold cup is played) played as they waved from the podium. The four rivals turned friends then said their farewells, promising to meet again in four years.

Please R&R! 


End file.
